The return of Maleficent
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Maleficent has risen to take her revenge. It's up to Sofia and her friends to stop her and save everything good. One of the prequel and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia: (walks in) Sorry I'm late Smoke.**

**Smoke: it's ok Sofia. But I'm glad you're here because we're about to start your story for rise of the shadow lord.**

**Sofia: cool. I can't to be part of it.**

**Smoke: Well in your story it will involve you and the mistress of evil.**

**Sofia: whoa, are you saying that?**

**Smoke: Yes you'll be battling Maleficent.**

**Sofia: Sweet mother of monkey milk.**

**Vanellope: (another room) get your own line!**

**Smoke: Let's get down to the story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sofia the first or any other character.**

_Once upon a time a evil sorceress named Maleficent, has cursed the infant princess Aurora, but at the age 16 she pricked her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and fell in a deep slumber. In order to prevent the curse from breaking she took prince Philip and locked him away. But with the help of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather they aided Prince Philip to defeat Maleficent and break the curse. But there's something to learn my dear readers. Evil never dies, it evolves. _

Sofia wakes up from her bed, walked to her closet and changed into her dress. When she leaves her room, she sees the castle destroyed, she wonders what happened. She walks around and she steps outside the castle and sees her whole kingdom destroyed, she was in shocked to see the destruction. Then a big black dragon with horns and purple underbelly shows up and breaths fire on Sofia.

Sofia woke up and started breathing heavily, a grey bunny hops up on Sofia's bed. "Are you okay, princess?" Clover asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I saw Enchancia destroyed by a black dragon with horns and breathes green fire." Said Sofia.

"It was just a bad dream Sofia." Said Robin as she and Mia flew in.

"Are you sure? It felt real to me." Said Sofia.

"Well, it was still a bad dream." Said Clover.

"You're right Clover." Said Sofia walking to her closest and change to her purple dress. " I have to go to school see you later." Said Sofia and exited her room.

"What was her bad dream about?" Mia asked.

Clover sighs and looks in disappointment. "A black dragon with horns and breathes fire." Said Clover.

"You mean she's back?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a bad feeling she'll be back." Said Clover.

Meanwhile at royal prep Amber walks in the classroom a little tired. "Amber are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Said Amber and yawned. "I had this nightmare."

"Is it the one where you lost your beauty?" Sofia asked.

"No. It has a black dragon with horns and breathes green fire." Said Amber.

"That's odd I had the same dream too last night." Said Sofia.

"You had the same nightmare too?" Amber asked.

"Something weird is going on?" Said Sofia. "We should head straight to the library after school."

When school ended Sofia and Amber went to the library. "Ok, all we need to do is find the creature book." Said Amber. Sofia and Amber look every shelf for that book and every section for the creature book. "It's hopeless we'll never find that book." Said Amber.

"Don't worry Amber, we'll find it in no time." Said Sofia.

Amber walks to another section but she bumps in a cart and all the books fall off. "Ugh why do- (gasps) villains of the past." Said Amber looking at the picture of the dragon in their dreams. Amber picks on the book and places it on the table.

"So that's the dragon?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, that dragon doesn't look too bad." Said Amber.

Sofia turns the page before the dragon picture and sees someone that made the two princesses gasped. "Maleficent." They both said it fear.

"The mistress of evil. That put princess Aurora in that deep slumber." Said Sofia.

"Looks like it Sofia." Said Amber. "But she's dead, right?"

Sofia looks at her amulet and figures it out. "Maybe my amulet is trying to warn us?" Sofia guessed.

"Like her return?" Amber asked.

"Maybe." Said Sofia. Then they hear something coming from the distance, the two princesses look outside the window and see creatures that look like birds and pigs. "Is it just me or did the angry birds and bad pigs formed a truce?" Said Sofia.

Then some arrows come flying straight to the windows, Sofia and Amber dodge the arrows. "I think they should go back to their feud." Said Amber.

Then the soldiers climb up the window. "We should get the headmistresses!" Said Sofia and she and Amber run to the good fairlies.

**Sofia: good start.**

**Smoke: Thanks. Anyway I had a great time during the walkthrough.**

**Sofia: says the guy who doesn't ship icebreaker.**

**Smoke: I just don't see how a bad guy and the snow queen hooking up.**

**Darksteel: not to mention his B.O, bad breath and the fact that he sleeps in a dump.**

**Smoke: Thank you Darksteel!**

**Darksteel: no problem! I'm trying to watch the karate kid!**

**Smoke: which one? **

**Darksteel: 2010!**

**Smoke: Cool! Anyway please review and **

**Smoke and Sofia: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me and Lloyd are cleaning up the mess after Hans attacked. See Klorgbane's revenge chapter 2)**

**Smoke: ok this place is already cleaned up.**

**Lloyd: man I wish I can see Hans' punishment.**

**Smoke: actaully, KingdomKeepersGirl did a story like that, and the Disney princes were in it.**

**Lloyd: but they're from different times?**

**Smoke: yeah, but I found out that Prince Charming, Eric and Flynn are from the same time as Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.**

**Lloyd: oh I see.**

**Smoke: yeah, you wanna get some burgers?**

**Lloyd: Hell yeah.**

**You readers enjoy the new chapter of the return of Maleficent.**

Sofia and Amber are heading straight to the headmistresses' office and avoiding the creatures who are attacking the school. "We're almost there!" Said Sofia.

"Ok good, I think we lost those creatures." Said Amber.

Then some of the soldiers burst down a door and walk up to the two princesses. Sofia summons the comet staff and uses a freeze spell on the soldiers. "Come on!" Said Sofia.

Sofia and Amber have reached the the good fairies' office they see the good fairies in chains. "Princess Sofia, Princess Amber! What are you two doing here?" Flora asked.

"We're here to rescue you!" Said Sofia.

"You have to leave now!" Merryweather exclaimed.

"We're not gonna leave you here!" Said Sofia. Then a thunderbolt almost hits the two princesses but they dodge it just in time. Then Echo enter the room amd points her wand at Sofia and Amber. "Echo!" Sofia and Amber sounded surprised.

"Hey girls, did you miss me?" Echo asked sarcastily.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"To capture the three good fairies for my boss." Said Echo.

"You mean Maleficent?!" Amber replied.

"Oh my goodness the blonde girl got it right!" Said Echo.

Amber gets angry and takes her sky fan to teach Echo a lesson, but Sofia stops her. "No Amber, I'll take care of Echo." Said Sofia. "While you free the good fairies."

"Got it!" Said Amber.

Sofia fires two energy bolts at Echo and she flies out the room, then hits the wall. "This time it'll be different!" Said Sofia as she and Echo engage in a magic fight.

Amber uses her sky fan to cut the chains on Flora. "Amber! You and Sofia must leave right now!" Said Flora.

"We're not gonna leave you all here!" Said Amber.

"No dearie! She'll be here any minute and we don't want you here!" Said Fauna.

"Before who shows up?!" Amber asked while cutting the chains down. Then a giant light is seen behind Amber, when she turns around and she's shock to see who's behind her. "Uh oh."

Back to Sofia and Echo they're still fighting in the dance studio. Sofia uses a magic shield to block Echo's flamethrower attack. "Can't take the heat Sofia!?" Said Echo. "It's a good thing you can use your ultimate power against me."

"That's where you're wrong." Said Sofia and counters the attack back to Echo. Echo blocks the attack and uses a spell that pushes Sofia through three walls. "Ow."

"Aw, do you need your mommy?" Echo teased Sofia.

"Enough Echo!" Said Sofia.

"Any last words?" Echo asked.

"Echo, can we just put this behind us?" Sofia asked.

"What do you?" Echo asked.

"My family would of taken you in. Make you part of my family, you would of fit right in with me, Amber and the other princesses." Said Sofia.

Echo lowers her wand and looks at Sofia with a surprise look on her face. "Really? You would of let me in to your family?" Echo asked.

"Of course." Said Sofia. "Cindrella could of made amends with her step sisters."

Echo raises her wand and points at Sofia. "Sorry Sofia, but it'll be more fun to kill you." Said Echo and fires a thunderbolt at Sofia.

Sofia closes her eyes, but she hears something blocking the attack. Sofia opens her eyes and sees Drake blocking the attack with his swords. "Drake?" Said Sofia.

"Well it's not Superman!" Said Drake.

"Drake get out of the way! This is between me and Sofia!" Echo yelled out.

"Sorry Echo, but Sofia has other things to do." Said Drake.

Sofia runs back inside the school to check on Amber. Sofia runs the halls and see a gren glow coming from the office. Maleficent has just placed the good fairies in a jar. "We have what we need!" Said Maleficent.

Sofia opens the door and point the comet staff at Maleficent. "I don't think so!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Well what do we have here? Princess Sofia we meet at last." Said Maleficent.

Sofia lows her weapon and was shocked to know that Maleficent knows her name. "How do you know my name?" Sofia asked and raised her weapon back on Maleficent.

"Oh dear child, I have plans for you." Said Maleficent.

"What do you mean and what have you done with Amber?!" Sofia asked. Maleficent reveals Amber's unconisous body on the floor, Sofia runs to her side while Maleficent laughs and escapes. "Amber!"

Amber starts to open her eyes and sees Sofia. "Sofia! Maleficent is here!" She screamed.

"I know, I saw her and she knows me." Said Sofia.

"She knows you? But you never met her til now." Said Amber.

"I know we have to tell dad about this." Said Sofia.

"Yeah and warn everyone, but James already took the coach." Said Amber.

"Well Drake came in and saved my life just in time." Said Sofia.

"That's good." Said Amber. "But we should go home." Sofia helped Amber up and walked outside the office.

Everyone in the royal fantasy universe was warned about Maleficent's return. People were shocked and terrified, they don't know what to do. But in a dark fortress somewhere in the forbidden mountains Maleficent enters the fortress and sits on a stone throne.

"Ah, it's great to be back." Said Maleficent.

"Comfy Maleficent?" A dark figure asked walking towards her.

"Why yes. I also reconnected with some old friends." Said Maleficent referring to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather in a jar.

"Perfect, but remember you get me the amulet of Avalor so I can have power." Said the dark figure.

"And you'll get your power soon." Said Maleficent.

"Remember our deal, you give me the amulet and you'll live, but fail it's back to the dead for you." Said the dark figure and disappear.

"I'm gonna need some help for this mission." Said Maleficent and thought of someone and walked away.

**Lloyd: whoa! (Takes a bite of his burger)**

**Smoke: I know. People think I wrote this because of the Maleficent movie, but she was mention in the song make way for Ms. Nettle.**

**Lloyd: Really? **

**Smoke: yeah.**

**Cora: (walks in) hey guys.**

**Smoke and Lloyd: hey Cora!**

**Cora: what are you doing?**

**Smoke: just posting the new chapter of the return of Maleficent. Gonna get started on Ultima gems.**

**Cora: oh ok.**

**Smoke: ok you reviews please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me and Ben in the Disney universe)**

**Ben: Anything?**

**Smoke: Nope. **

**Ben: so what are we looking for?**

**Smoke: I don't know. But I'm guessing a chaos emerald.**

**Ben: what makes you say that?**

**Smoke: I'm just guessing.**

**Ben: I can turn into Wildmutt. **

**Smoke: No you'll scare the locals.**

**Ben: oh come on! **

**Smoke: sorry Ben. But my guess is the energy source is in Tomorrowland.**

**Ben: Lead the way.**

**Smoke: it's a good thing I wrote the new chapter of the return of Maleficnet.**

Sofia's family and Drake's family are in Enchancia having a meeting and discussing about Maleficent's return. "We should take action!" said King Douglas, Drake and Barabara's father.

"Hold on King Douglas, we don't know what she's planning." said King Roland.

"I agree, we don't know what she's up too." said Queen Miranda.

"Are you saying, that we do nothing but sit around and wait for her to strike?!" King Douglas asked and pounded his fist on the table.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure the other Justice Rangers will think of something." said Queen Valeria, Drake and Barabara's mother.

The kids were in Sofia's room thinking about what Maleficent is planning to do with the headmistresses. "Wait Maleficent kidnapped the head mistresses?" James asked.

"It's true." said Amber.

"Why would she kidnap them?" A seven year old girl wearing a red violet gown, with brown hair, fair skin, and has blue eyes asked. This is Barabara Drake's little sister.

"She knows them because Ms. Flora, Ms. Fauna, and Ms. Merryweather hid Princess Aurora for 16 years and broke Prince Philp out of Maleficent's castle and broke the curse." Sofia explained.

"I didn't know that." said Barabara.

"Well I'm not gonna stand here and watch Maleficent destroy our homes. I'm going to find Maleficent and save our kingdoms." said Drake and heads straight to the door.

"Dude, do you even know where she lives?" James asked.

Drake stops walking and realizes he doesn't know where Maleficent is. "Aw man! Only the headmistresses know where she lives." said Drake.

"Well, that ship has sailed." said Amber.

"Wait there is one person who knows about Maleficent." said Sofia.

"Who?" Drake asked.

"Ms. Nettle, she was a student to the good fairies." said Sofia.

"Oh yeah, she probably knows about her." said James.

Sofia, Amber, James, Drake and Barabara are at the prison, but they found out something happened. "Wait Ms. Nettle escaped?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't know what happened?" said Muscle man. "We were doing a inspection, then when I checked her cell she was gone!"

"Maybe she digged her way out?" Barabara wondered.

"We checked her cell, no tunnels or digging tools." said Muslce man. "But Fives is checking the footage."

"Well that's good." said Amber.

"Hey guys! You better get in and see this!" High five ghost cried out. Everyone was in the camera room and look at the footage of Ms. Nettle's cell and then a dark shadow appears in the video.

"What is that?" Sofia asked pointing out the dark shadow.

Muscle man takes a good look at the screen and sees some horns and a staff. "Is that Maleficent?" Muscle man asked.

"It is! She also kidnapped the good fairies!" said Sofia.

"Oh no, bro! She must of broke Nettle out!" said Muscle man. "I better warn your parents." said Muscle man and calls King Roland.

"What are you doing here?" The kids turn around and see Tahu.

"Sorry Tahu. But we needed to get some info from Nettle." said Sofia. "But Maleficent got to her first."

"Wait Maleficent? I thought she was dead?" Tahu replied.

"We don't know how she came back. But we have to stop her!" said Amber.

Muscle man is getting no answer from King Roland. "There's no answer." said Muscle man.

"They're still having that meeting about Maleficent." said Drake.

"Did Baileywick pick up the phone?" Amber asked.

"I called five times and it kept going to voice mail." said Muscle man.

"Something's wrong." said Sofia.

Meanwhile in Enchancia Sofia, Amber, James, Drake, Barabara, Wheeljack, Muscle man and Tahu run inside the castle and see Ms. Nettle. "Welcome back Sofia and friends." said Maleficent.

"Where are my parents?" Amber asked in anger.

"You mean them?!" said Ms. Nettle and revealed the kids' parents unconisous bodies on the floor.

"What have you done?!" Tahu exclaimed.

"They're resting and soon all the kingdoms will face the wraith of Maleficent!" said Ms. Nettle.

"Not on your life!" Wheeljack shouted and charges at Ms Nettle.

Ms. Nettle dodges Wheeljack and he lands on the throne and breaks it. "Too slow wrecker!" said Ms. Nettle.

"What are you and Maleficent planning?!" Sofia asked and pointed the comet staff at Ms. Nettle.

"All in due time, but first!" said Ms. Nettle and waved her wand. "Nighty, night." The spell that Ms. Nettle has casted puts our heroes in a deep slumber.

"You won't get away with this." said Sofia while falling in the deep slumber.

"I already have. So long Princess Sofia and sleep tight forever!" said Ms. Nettle and flew away. So far Sofia and her friends fell in a deep slumber, with no one to wake them up.

**Ben: ok so far, we can't even find it.**

**Smoke: I'm still looking for it!**

**Ben: some treasure hunter you are.**

**Smoke: eagle and Victor are here. So we'll split up you're with Eagle, and I'm with Victor.**

**Ben: good, maybe Eagle won't be so bad.**

**Smoke: shut up! **

**Ben: you can't ever look for a Predacon bone!**

**Smoke: there's nothing on the mointor!**

**Ben: I'll see you around. (Walks away)**

**Smoke: well that's the new chapter of the return of Maleficent. Stay tuned for Ultima gems, I got some new surprises for you to see. So please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
